1. Field
The present disclosure relates to controlling and managing a network device. Mpore particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for hierarchically controlling and managing a network device.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
As the information communication techniques have been developed very quickly, demands for high-speed data communication have been increased in addition to speech communication and requirements on the wireless local area network (WLAN) service having solved the spatial limit problem have also been increased. Accordingly, wireless local area network (WLAN) service providers install a plurality of wireless access devices to enlarge specific areas available for the wireless local area network (WLAN) service so that many managers may use various wireless Internet services.
The increase of the Internet services has increased the requests on the after sales service (AS) for the clients' service and network devices, and the Internet service providers have managed after sales service call centers and Internet centers.
In general, the after sales service that is provided after making a purchase on a specific service or a product is performed when the client calls an after sales service (AS) center or he requests the after sales service on the Internet. Regarding the calling after sales service (AS), when a manager accepts a problem of the corresponding service or product through a telephone call, a corresponding person in charge directly visits the manager to repair the product or check the QoS. Regarding the Internet after sales service (AS), when a manager accesses a specific homepage and accepts a problem, a corresponding person in charge directly visits the manager to repair the product or check the QoS.
As to the Internet after sales service (AS) system, Korean Patent Application No. 2002-0033690 discloses “Remote after sales service system for wireless subscriber station”, which discloses a technique for accessing a remote AS system by using a wireless subscriber station, and providing a real-time online service to a user client having requested an after sale service so as to solve the error generated in the user client's wireless subscriber station or update applications.
The after sales service system receives a predetermined after sales service request according to a manager's request and controls the corresponding person in charge to visit the manager in person and repair the product or check the QoS, and hence, the person in charge must visit the manager and process trivial problems such as a simple program error or a failure of finding an access point (AP).
Also, the person in charge can control the subscriber station, the AP, or other network devices in response to the AS request by using a predetermined program, but he updates specific devices or measures errors for the specific devices and cannot control the network devices as a whole, thereby failing to efficiently and systematically control the network devices.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.